Business models have historically targeted quality and efficiency when deploying new products and systems. These models stress conformance with rigid business rules and strategies and leave innovation as the focus of only a few groups with little systemic process management. Such conventional business models lack formal mechanisms to embed innovation in the DNA of the organization through deployment of innovation related initiatives, assess the effectiveness of such initiatives empirically, and improve integration and institutionalization of such initiatives in a systematic fashion, thereby creating a sustained culture of innovation.
While systems, methods, and computer-readable media are described herein by way of examples and embodiments, those skilled in the art recognize that innovation farming is not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and description are not intended to be limiting to the particular form disclosed. Rather, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the appended claims. Any headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used herein, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.